User talk:Merthos
Old stuff on the archive. Rich text editor gone? Is it just me or is enable rich text editor option gone? I'm trying to enable it Sarmu 18:02, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah, I completely forgot. I had a conversation with the Wikia staff about all the screwed up edits done with the RTE and asked them if it is possible to disable it. If so than I would start a discussion here whether we want to do it or not. I'm not sure if I wasn't clear enough but they just got ahead and disabled it for the wiki. Sorry, somehow it slipped my mind. :The question is, shall it stay that way (which I would prefer, because lately the edits have been much clearer) or should it be enabled again? - Merthos 18:21, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::I think it can stay like this for now and see what other people thinks, the advantage of having rich text editor is that you don't need to remember the parameter names for occasional edits and obviously new user friendly, but it does stuff some pages up. The major worry I have is some people won't have a clue how to edit some of the stuff when rich editor is disabled. Sarmu 18:53, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::God, I hated that thing, it would screw up all of my edits... Even put HTML in on purpose so it wouldn't pop up, lol. Mecorx 22:11, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Last Remnant Wiki featured I wanted to let all the admins know that The Last Remnant Wiki will be featured in the upcoming first issue of the Wikia Gaming Community Newsletter as an example of the best way to maximize a wiki's Google rank, also known as Search Engine Optimization. To make sure everything is ready for the feature, I just made one last edit to the main page to remove a few unnecessary things (links from some of the text at the top, the Gaming footer, and some text from the 'How to participate' section). Most likely the newsletter will be posted at the Gaming hub, but if not, I'll let you know where to find it. You've all done an excellent job. Congrats on the feature! =) JoePlay (talk) 19:00, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Weapons Images Hi everyone, I just signed up for this website today, but I've been looking at it for about a week now. Using it to make the best file I can on PC. The only thing I found lacking about the sight was images for weapons. One of my biggest questions was what are the best looking weapons in the game. I understand it would take a great deal of effort and time to add images to what seems like a huge variety of weapons for this game. But I guess what I'll end up doing is just taking screenshots on my pc of my weapons and adding them to the website when I can. Anyways I signed up today just so I can add a screenshot of Frost Blade, which I thought was a pretty cool weapon. Anyways I hope some other people here decide to do the same thing as me. But I also want to extend thanks to everyone that helped build this website, since IMO I think it's a great game. Kind of like one of those games like FF7 where you don't care about finishing the game but rather trying to master it and do everything you can. Hi, any edit is welcome. I've just changed the edit on frostblade slightly, i've moved the image into the infobox Sarmu 02:00, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks I wasn't sure how to put it into the infobox. Hi MR Anonymous :P. Funny that youve come along and mentioned this today. I spent a little time today cleaning up an image of the Gae Bolg. I was thinking of making a wallpaper, add a few chars in battle stances etc. Anyhow, i think it would be great to see weapon images on here. As you say though it will take alot of time and effort to get all of the weapons captured and then tidied up. So good luck with that and hope others are interested in helping you 8D - Adie123 02:23, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I'd be more than happy to help, if you can tell me what kind of images you want (in battle, the 'preview' you can see of every weapon), what size they should be, etc. Also, don't forget to sign your comments on talk pages! Lancelot1 06:38, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Updated Accessories' Articles Hi Merthos, I've updated most of the accessories' articles where there was still the old varable |obtain and the section "How to obtain" empty, I also deleted the variable Cost since it is already displayed either in the "Create for" line or by the variable |ShopPrice?. I hope I've done well :)! - RushStriker 19:26, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Rare/Boss Monster Talk Pages Hey there. I was wondering if we should change the notice at the top of talk pages for rares/bosses to something along the lines of Please record the HP Result, the BR you are, and whether you are playing on a PC or XBOX below: (like I did for Siren), since I've noticed that a lot of people forget to add whether it's XBOX or PC, which can lead to confusion. I'm fairly certain there's some way to automate this so it doesn't have to be done manually for each of the (probably) hundreds of pages. Lancelot1 19:48, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :All of the older entires without the system are for the XBOX, done before we knew that there are differences on the PC. There is no way to automatically adjust this of the exisiting pages, the wiki software is too limited. You could change your signature (in the preferences) and include the system there but this would only apply to new entries. - Merthos 07:30, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, well. I'll do it manually at one point or another. Could you please take a quick look at http://lastremnant.wikia.com/Guide_to_a_Low_BR_game and leave your thoughts on the matter on the talk page? I'm determined to make it a quality article, if it really does serve a purpose - I'm still too new to the game to be able to tell. Lancelot1 07:34, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Hey, I've just put in the Mercurius Talk page, the exact HP per BR that I found, I'm 100% sure of it since I checked it many times. I'm gonna think on a better way to find rare monsters'HP because this first time took a significant amount of time :P. And one more thing, I noticed that I can't go beyond BR 255(well, that's a bit obvious since the BR value is one Byte-based)! - RushStriker 17:37, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Very nice. If you can get this data for some other too we might be able to deduct a formula (if there is one). - Merthos 18:47, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you, I'll be targeting the strongest ones, so that even if there is no formula, it would still be helpful :)! - RushStriker 18:50, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Some Qs I made a notes edit on Hellgate that was reverted by you. I'm wondering why so I know what not to bother with. Also about that Low BR guide that lancelot wrote up. How much of the workings of the BR system should be supported with findings? I will not get into an editing war over this, like I did on GFAQs, but I'd also rather not see this wiki filled with conjecture while claiming to be a guide.Kaply 16:24, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :It always uses Hellgate in the first round and attacks afterwards. It's not that it switches regularly to the standby mode so I don't think it is any usefull info. As you can see on the walkthrough and quest pages I've written I prefer short info containing only things that help you in your decisions. But some probably think otherwise, so revert my edits too if you think so, I will accept it. :As written on the talk page I don't really care about the low BR guide. If you think that some parts are not backed up enough than feel free to add a note (usually "needs confirmation" is used) or open a discussion on the talk page. - Merthos 17:18, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Daily/Weekly Magazines I've noticed that certain items simply will not drop unless you have either or both of the magazines. Should we perhaps try to document which items are daily/weekly exclusives? It would be tedious but it's better than fighting a monster for a long time and then finding out it won't drop the item you're looking for because you don't have the Daily/Weekly or both. Mecorx 00:42, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :That would be nice but as you say it's a lot of work. Some people are writing that on the monster pages but I think it should go onto the item page. - Merthos 08:19, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Should probably go on both pages. Definitely a big job though, and the data is tricky to confirm. ::Merthos, a small request: I've been offline for a while and I'm trying to catch up with everything that's been going on. If you could update me with any major changes that I've missed, or anything else that I need to know, that would be much appreciated! Thanks - Ferret37 14:51, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, nothing I can think of right now. Oh yeah, the deactivated rich text editor, see above. - Merthos 17:43, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Another thing I was curious about is the colors of items and what they have to do with rarity or anything at all. - Mecorx 22:13, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Nothing in particular. The one who created the templates just likes different colors. - Merthos 05:38, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, I've gone with putting: On the Item Page (eg. Fly Fluid): You must have Fly Weekly to obtain Fly Fluid from these monsters. On the Family Page (eg. Fly Family): You must have Fly Weekly to obtain Fly Fluid from these monsters. On the Magazine Page (eg. Fly Weekly): Allows the Fly Family to drop Fly Fluid. I also tag an (Unconfirmed) at the end if I'm not sure, feel free to verify (eg. The Daily Raptor). I'm assuming that you need the Daily/Weekly for any affected item to drop from any monster at all. Someone can verify that. I've also noticed so far that the items affected are all green. - Mecorx 23:18, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Looks fine, although I changed the layout on the family page, no need to check two lists. For item pages itself we might consider to put those into the template but keep in collecting them for now. - Merthos 05:38, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::I encountered this while I was editing: Tanned Jhana Hide. Should it be changed to fit guidelines/should we set some guidelines? - Mecorx 09:57, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I've added a note to the infobox for the items and additional notes to the drops and splits for the monsters. - Merthos 14:03, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Character Accessories wanted Is it more desirable to have the accessories wanted section split into slot 1 and 2? Maybe have a non verified section while in transition. Kaply 14:53, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm fairly sure they will request every accessory that is better than their current and fits into their stat preference. For my taste only the outlandish ones (i.e. Remnants or unique) listed should be enough. :But yes, as people keep adding all those items it should not be that hard to categorize them, each slot should have a fixed preference. - Merthos 17:44, 24 April 2009 (UTC) The True Conqueror (Rank 8) Hi Merthos, take a look at the talk page of The Conqueror, there needs to make distinction between Absolute Conqueror who has less HP and is not as dangerous as The True Conqueror (Rank 8)! Formations On the PC there's actually a separation in the squares. It seems to indicate which positions are front and which are flank. Not sure how to edit that into the current format for the formations though. Generally, it looks as if it's just a difference of whether or not row 3 is part of the front or the flank. However it usually changes the number of people on each side pretty significantly.Kaply 01:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) : If by seperation you mean the colour of the square changes between from and back row, then 360 has it too, it's possible to change the template so that you can give a value say 2 and the front 2 rows will change colour Sarmu 03:32, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I'm not into the formations (I simply stick to Orb once I got it). Ferret did most of the work in that area so he might be able to help you. - Merthos 05:43, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Soldier Infobox Athlum Soldiers, like normal recruitable characters, sometimes have entirely different stats/occupations/equipment on the PC Version. I think it would be worthwhile to expand the infobox to include PC information. - Mecorx 06:52, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Leveling do you know of anyway to lvl really fast? My battle rank is lvl 61 as of now and i still cant beat the gates of hell to go to disk 2. thanks : The lower parts of the Numor Mines (if you did Ophelias quest) or Siebenbur should have the stronges enemies at that stage. - Merthos 07:01, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :: I don't think it's about raising your battle rank, rather keeping your battle rank low and learning skills should work better (because the difficulty of the boss is scaled to your BR, right?). You can do this by fighting one monster at a time. - Mecorx 07:07, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Gae Bolg Hi Merthos. I have some stupid question.In my game David never used his Remnant - Gae Bolg.What i'm doing wrong?Why this ability never appear in combat even with 100+AP reserve?Or maybe David need some special equipment or quest to activate that?I'm playing PC version of the game.Avatarbg 06:49, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :In my games so far I've never used David so I can't say for sure. It's a ranged attack so I suppose you can't be deadlocked. It's also possible that the union morale has an influence. Take a look at the talk page for some more info. - Merthos 07:22, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Videos What do you think about short videos for skills? I did one here as an example: Lob Omen (Summon). Someone else has already done one for Gravity Tempest. - Mecorx 21:32, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm not so sure about how long those videos will survive on external hosts but feel free to record some. - Merthos 09:19, 27 April 2009 (UTC) how do you unlock aiterra on 360? Caspa992 08:54, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Bloodhorn info Saw your update on the Bloodhorn page. I am going crazy trying to spawn him (PC Version) and I justed wanted to confirm 2 things (thx in advance...): 1. I assume that the X-box and PC Version are different. X-Box says Seventh Path, PC says Sixth. On PC, which one is it? 2. At what point (storyline and BR) did you first manage to spawn him? After Underwalt? Has Seventh Path appeared yet(could be answered by previous question)? :Where does it say sixth path??? It only spawns on the seventh. There is only a very limited time frame when you have access to that area so yes, after Underwalt. - Merthos 06:45, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Merthos! Thanks a lot for welcome! :) Trying to get it myself, if i stuck i will ask :) Sorry for maybe bad English, i`m from Russia. ;) * Merthos so finalyy i have a question, when i add something not in the talk page but at the main articles of wiki Last Remnant, can i sign there? Or it would be like creating a mess in the template? :) why do you revert my edits Hi, it's nice to see your thanks for my edits in my talk page, but why are you reverting my edits on the Guilds? if there is a reason for your reverts, please leave me a message or state the reason in the version history or talk page of the reverted article. Gpf 20:23, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :It already says the Sword of The Three Realms is in Celapaleis, not only that, it's also in Elysion. Same thing with the Ring of the Labyrinth, not only is it in Athlum, it is also in Elysion and Ghor. You have to complete certain quests to access them at their respective locations. - Mecorx 23:13, 29 April 2009 (UTC)